Fusion Striker
Fusion Striker is an evolution of Striker Dragonoid. He is Firestormblaze's first Baku Sky Raider. Information Fusion Striker is a frightening and unbeatable warrior. He is a powerful Baku Sky Raider, as he attacks with incredible speed, power, and precision. Fusion Striker is a master of surprise, using his powerful and stealthy abilities to strike opponents when they least expect it. His razor sharp wings are used to slice through opponents, to give little chance of a counter attack. Only the bravest opponents can measure up to the combined ruthlessness and strength of Fusion Striker. He is the evolution of Titanium Dragonoid. Personality Striker is evolved into a Fusion Dragonoid, so now he's "keeping up with the big time", as he calls it. He's strong enough to take on Drago, and anyone he feels like. Striker loves to brawl more than ever, with his new and even more improved body. As he gets easily excited if he meets a strong opponent. With Strikers new power, he feels he should use it to help others. Family and Relationships Gill When Striker was on Neathia, he befriended Gill. With the two of them both being jokesters, they easily got along. Though unlike Gill, Striker somehow grew out of his jovial attitude and became more arrogant and selfless. Still, at times he's one to make a joke, and laugh at Gill's; which proves that he's never really lost his attitude. Aquiana Arashi History 'Ability Cards' *'Tsunami Orb': Nullifies the opponents ability and subtracts 800 Gs from the opponent. *'Ocean Wave Length': Fusion Striker automatically wins the battle. *'Fusion Orb - Strike Sabre': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Omni Seeker': Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 900 Gs to Fusion Striker. *'Vital Orb': Fusion Striker regains all the G-Power, lost in battle. Brings the opponent back to their base level. *'Vanish Ocean - Black Star Fire': Absorbs Pyrus and Darkus abilities, and Aquos Bakugan win the battle. (Fusion Striker must have less than G-Power than his opponent. This ability cannot be nullified, if the difference in G-Power is greater than 400 Gs) *'Ultra Geyser': Nullifies the abilities of Darkus Bakugan for 3 turns. If the opponent has an ability that cannot be nullified, you G-Power remains untouched, until this ability is nullified. *'Deep Soil': Switches Fusion Striker's G-Power with his opponent. *'Trick Summon': If Fusion Striker has nullified an opponent's ability at all during this battle, allows an ally Bakugan unto the field. This ability cannot be nullified or reflected. *'Irrigation': Switches Fusion Striker with another Bakugan, and only abilities and effects of that Bakugan's current attribute may be played. The opponent cannot switch their attribute after this ability is played. *'Simultaneous Aquifer': Takes two of the opponents abilities and transfers them to Strikers side, and allows him to use them for the rest of the brawl. This ability can be activated at any time. *'Hyper Sea Storm': Switches the opponent to the attribute of your choosing. If the attribute you choose it Ventus, the Gate Card is automatically destroyed. 'Gate Cards' *'Underground': Aquos Bakugan switch to Subterra. Subterra Bakugan win the battle, if their opponent is over 1000 Gs. *'Combat Vector': This Gate Card has two effects. **If the opponent has a Mechtogan, or Mechtogan Destroyer on the field it is removed from battle, along with the opponent's BakuNano, and Battle Gear. **If you opponent has more than one Bakugan or Mechtogan, the one with the highest G-Power loses the Battle. Gallery Windus vs Striker.jpg|Fusion Striker verses Windus Striker gift.jpg FusionStriker1.png|Fusion Striker Trivia *Unlike Striker's previous evolutions (instead of blue or grey) the lines on his body, and his horns are gold. Category:Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Firestormblaze Category:Dragonoid Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:Minor Bakugan Characters Category:Guardian Bakugan